


Roommates Are a Chipmunk's Best Friend

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For such a tall guy he makes a tiny chipmunk….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates Are a Chipmunk's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Exo Mostly Human fest round 2016.

“You know, that really happened to someone.” Chanyeol gestured towards the television with his foot. His comment was met with a shower of popcorn from both sides.  
  
“You think I believe that?” Sehun rolled his eyes.  
  
Jongin laughed and shook his head but didn’t bother to verbalize his disbelief.  
  
“I am serious, look it up online. It was this farmer and one night-”  
  
Junmyeon interrupted the story and the movie by walking in front of the television. He put his hands on his hips and glared, which was a powerful enough gesture for everyone to pay attention.  
  
“Get away!” Jongin whined.  
  
“No. Sehun needs to go to bed. He has a big test tomorrow.” Junmyeon stared down the youngest of his roommates.   
  
“The movie is almost over, come on - it is getting to the good part.” Chanyeol tossed a few kernels towards Junmyeon.  
  
“You aren’t my mom,” Sehun reminded him.  
  
Junmyeon narrowed his eyes and wagged his finger in the younger man's face, but caved, moving to take a seat on the sofa. “What are you guys even watching?”  
  
“This movie where a guy turns into a dog,” Jongin explained, eyes never leaving the flat screen.  
  
“You guys have abysmal taste in film.” Junmyeon grabbed the popcorn off of Sehun’s lap and began munching on it. A few minutes later he was laughing, just as sucked into the movie as his three roommates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the shrill, annoying tone from his cell phone sounded Junmyeon bolted upright in bed, knocking over a half-eaten bowl of cereal in the process. He clawed at his phone, pushing the screen half a dozen times before the alarm stopped. Checking the time he realized he had set his alarm too early. He didn’t have classes until the afternoon. With the knowledge he could go back to sleep he plopped down, pulling the covers up to his chin.  
  
“Why did I set my alarm so early…” he mumbled.  
  
Sehun! He had nearly forgotten, it was Sehun’s test day. The college freshman had been struggling through his math class and Junmyeon had made it his mission to tutor him until he passed. Today was the big day when Sehun would show off his new skills.  
  
Junmyeon sprang up, sending a stack of mangas that were on the bottom of the bed falling onto the floor. It added to the general state of disarray that his room was consistently in. Well - it wasn’t just his room. Sehun was his roommate and he rarely if ever contributed to the cleanliness of the place either.   
  
“Sehun! Are you up?!” Junmyeon stepped over a pizza box and a game controller as he made his way to the younger man’s bed. Sehun’s lime green comforter - a king size on a single bed - was its usual mound of fluff. Sehun would be lurking somewhere inside, a tangle of long legs and arms. Sometimes Junmyeon would find him half on the bed and half off it, other times he would be curled into a ball. Whatever position he chose he was always well hidden by the enormous comforter.  
  
“Sehun, you need to get ready for your test.” Junmyeon reached down and started patting the comforter, knowing eventually his hand would find the man sleeping within. “Sehun! Up! Now!” Junmyeon shouted, patting the blanket firmly.   
  
It was weird, he didn't feel the usual lump of human under the blanket. “Sehun, you better get up or you are going to be late.” Pat, pat, pat.   
  
Squeak, squeak, squeak.  
  
Junmyeon pulled his hand back and jumped towards the other side of the room. He stared at the mound of blanket, a distinct high pitched squeak - no, chirp - no, sqirp was coming from under the blanket.  
  
Junmyeon took a deep breath and decided to be brave. He scooted towards the edge of the blanket and pulled, screaming and jumping onto his bed as the lime comforter fell to the floor. He looked on in horror as a tiny creature sat in the middle of Sehun’s bed, his hair a distinctive color. A familiar color. A dirty blonde hue, the same as Sehun.  
  
Suddenly the movie that everyone watched the day before came back to him. “Sehun….” Junmyeon whispered, staring at the tiny creature. The chipmunk tilted his head to the side, like he knew what Junmyeon was saying.   
  
That was all the information that he needed.   
  
“GUYS GET THE HELL IN HERE, SEHUN TURNED INTO A CHIPMUNK!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“For such a tall guy he makes a tiny chipmunk.” Yifan held chipmunk Sehun in his hand, inspecting him closely. After Junmyeon had screamed everyone awake, the roommates had gathered in the living room to figure out what to do about the situation. Thankfully chipmunk Sehun was more amiable in the morning than actual Sehun, allowing himself to be carried out to the impromptu roommate meeting.  
  
“Does that mean Kyungsoo would be a huge chipmunk?” Tao slapped his knee, earning a glare from the shortest of the denizens of the house.  
  
“Look, how can we be sure that this is even Sehun? I mean, people don’t just turn into chipmunks,” Jongdae, the gregarious realist, raised an eyebrow at the situation.   
  
“He was in Sehun’s bed. He responded to his name.” Junmyeon looked like he was offended at the suggestion that the creature was not in fact his roommate. “His hair is the same color as Sehun’s.”  
  
“Right, definite solid scientific evidence.” Jongdae sighed. “Is there anything we could do, something that might be a little more concrete in terms of proving that this is really Sehun?”  
  
“We could give it Sehun’s favorite food?” Chanyeol suggested.   
  
“If I call him ugly and he pouts, legit that is Sehun,” Jongin chimed in.  
  
“Maybe we could first try to understand how a person turns into a small animal? Because I think you guys are all smoking something,” Minseok, the eldest of the twelve, a man who rarely spoke unless he had something important to say, delivered his verdict on the situation. “Come on Luhan, let’s go play soccer. I need to get away from this-” Minseok waved his hands around, “whatever this is.”  
  
Luhan, the second oldest and Minseok’s best friend, took one last look at the chipmunk before he went bounding after Minseok.   
  
“Do we have any chocolate? Sehun loves chocolate.” Tao wandered towards the kitchen.  
  
“Hey! You can’t feed a chipmunk chocolate, it will kill them!” Baekhyun tried to intercept him.  
  
“No, that is only for dogs.” Jongin, who was well versed on the finer points of owning a canine thanks to his own small herd back at his parents’ house, added in.  
  
“Guys, look!” Yifan shouted over all of them, pointing towards the small creature sitting in his palm. Everyone crowded around, curious what had gotten him so excited.   
  
The chipmunk, while still calm, was making a certain expression. His lips were not quite downturned, only slightly at the corners. It was a signature Sehun expression.  
  
“Oh my god, he really did turn into a chipmunk.” Jongdae stumbled back, completely and totally speechless.  
  
“How am I going to tell his parents,” Junmyeon moaned, falling to his knees in distress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A joint decision was made to wait to notify the Oh family of Sehun’s predicament until they were certain he wasn't going to shift back to his human form.  
  
“He could be a were-chipmunk,” Baekhyun reasoned.   
  
To make sure little chipmunk Sehun came to no harm while in his animal state, the roomies all signed up for a time to watch him, developing a rotating schedule that would go on as long as needed.   
  
First up was Yixing, the only roommate Junmyeon would let take the first slot because “I am less worried about him accidently putting Sehun in the oven than the rest of you.”  
  
Yixing was a music major with a kind personality and past experience handling animals - he was the proud owner of two guinea pigs named Honglei and Huang Bo. “Don’t worry, Sehun, I won’t put you in with the pigs.”  
  
He took the small chipmunk from Junmyeon, who was fighting off a nervous breakdown over what had happened to his roommate. “Just go to school, it will be fine. I have a class to study for, I will put Sehun in my room and it should work out fine.”  
  
“You won’t lose him?” Junmyeon bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Dude, he lives here. How could he get lost even if he did turn into a chipmunk?”  
  
“Fair enough. Just...before you hand him over to Yifan make sure that he has eaten. I don’t trust what he will feed him.”  
  
Yixing nodded, reassuring his roommate again and again as he edged his way out the door.   
  
“Just you and I little buddy.” Yixing held up the small creature - or um Sehun, giving him a peck on the nose. Sehun swatted at him, which was exactly the kind of thing human Sehun would do. Yixing cooed as he carried the chipmunk to his bedroom.   
  
It was a strange occurrence to have all the roommates out of the house at once. They rented a huge old Victorian house that had seen better days - a low rent home with enough bedrooms for almost all of them to get their own room and spend next to nothing on rent once it was divided twelve ways. Of course there were major downsides to living with so many people, like how there was no such thing as alone time, but at the end of the day the cheap rent made up for it.   
  
Yixing basked in the silence as he set Chiphun down on his bean bag chair. “I’ll get you something to eat when I am done studying. For now you can watch your favorite show.” Yixing flicked on the travel channel and settled in to study, knowing that Sehun would get lost in his favorite channel soon enough. Or at least that is how it was supposed to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan was an hour late coming home, largely because he completely forgot he was up next to watch Chiphun. He muttered apologies as he awkwardly stumbled up the stairs. When he reached the upstairs common area he found Yixing sitting in the middle of the room, looking pale and distraught.   
  
“I- I think Sehun ran away.” Yixing’s lips quivered.  
  
“What?! Why?” Yifan scanned the room with his eyes, hoping to see the little guy.  
  
“The pigs scared him,” Yixing sniffled.   
  
“Where did you last see him? Oh man, Junmyeon is going to kill us.” Yifan dragged his hand through his hair. This was bad, very bad.   
  
“He was in my room while I was studying or at least I thought he was. I turned to check on him and he was gone.”  
  
“And you searched your room top to bottom?”  
  
Yixing nodded.   
  
“Crap, crap, crap. We’re going to find him if we have to tear this house apart!” Yifan announced.  
  
Three hours and no Sehun later, Yifan collapsed onto the floor. “We need to figure something out before Junmyeon gets home.”  
  
“I know.” Yixing frowned.  
  
“We need to catch another chipmunk. Maybe Junmyeon won’t notice it isn’t Sehun.” Yifan’s eyes got wide as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, it is the perfect plan.”  
  
Yixing narrowed his eyes at his friend. “But what about the real Sehun?”  
  
“I am sure he will come back soon enough, he lives here, all his stuff is here.” Yifan stood, tugging Yixing to his feet and dragging him towards the door. “We need to go to the park and catch a new Sehun - fast.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae had the shift directly following Yifan’s, which was the only reason he was home after his late class and not spending his evening at his favorite local college bar. He plodded into the house with heavy limbs, feeling a bit annoyed that he was on chipmunk sitting duty. He stopped his internal whining when he noticed Chiphun on the steps, a small wood splinter in his mouth.  
  
“No! You can’t eat that!” Jongdae rushed forward to pull the splinter out of the chipmunk’s tiny mouth, “Sehun, you little brat drop it!”  
  
Sehun was not about to drop his prize. He scurried up the stairs, Jongdae stumbling to catch up with the tiny but swift creature. Yifan was supposed to be watching him, which clearly was not the case as Chiphun took off across the living room floor and down the hall.  
  
Jongdae finally cornered him in the bathroom, hiding behind the toilet - a very un-Sehun thing to do.   
  
He shut the door to prevent any further escape and pulled the splinter from Sehun’s mouth. The chipmunk let out a few shrill noises before biting down, taking a small chunk out of Jongdae’s finger.   
  
“God damnit, Sehun!” Jongdae held his bleeding finger up, wincing in pain. Now that was a completely Sehun like thing to do.  
  
After a dab of Neosporin and two Band-Aids, Jongdae emerged from the bathroom with Sehun wrapped in a hand towel. “I am not going to let you run wild,” he announced sternly.   
  
He managed to find Yixing’s extra cage - the one he had for when Honglei and Huang Bo were fighting, and deposit Sehun inside. He stared at his handiwork proudly. It would be much easier to watch the little devil if he couldn’t run everywhere and anywhere.  
  
An hour into his chipmunk sitting duty Yifan finally appeared, Yixing in tow.   
  
“Where have you been?” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow at his roommates.  
  
“Um, watching,” Yifan cleared his throat, “watching Sehun.”   
  
“Very funny. He is right here and for your information he was chewing on a splinter when I got home!” Jongdae gestured towards the cage with a dramatic flourish. “I wouldn’t want to be you when Junmyeon finds out about this.”  
  
Yifan collapsed to his knees in front of the cage. “You found him! You really found hi-”  
  
Yixing talked over Yifan, almost shouting, “Hey, thanks for taking care of the little guy, Yifan can be so irresponsible.” He kicked Yifan in the hip, causing the tall man to let out a yelp.  
  
“Yes, well if you buy me pizza and beer I won’t tell Junmyeon about it.” Jongdae knew how to turn almost any situation to his advantage.  
  
“Done!” Yifan and Yixing answered in unison.   
  
While Yixing called the pizza place and Yifan retreated to his room to change clothes, Jongdae noticed what they had brought home with them. A net and a bag. Strange, very strange.   
  
Later, as they devoured the pizzas, the next two people on call arrived home. Luhan and Minseok were laughing their heads off the moment they spotted Yifan and Yixing sitting on the floor.  
  
“What were you guys doing with that net at the park?” Minseok laughed, his gummy smile in overdrive.   
  
“Were you guys chasing butterflies?” Luhan stole a piece of pizza as he collapsed on the sofa next to Jongdae.  
  
“We were-” Yifan paled.  
  
“Science class!” Yixing yelled.   
  
“Hmm, must be why you were trying to grab a chipmunk or two. Funny the things you see when you are out playing soccer.” Minseok snatched the stolen pizza from Luhan’s grasp and took a big bite. Luhan whined and tried to take it back but the shorter man held it on the far end of the couch, out of his reach.  
  
“So how is Sehun doing?” Minseok changed the subject, despite Luhan’s loud attempts at retrieving the piece of pizza.  
  
“Good. Great. Never better!” Yifan gestured towards the cage.  
  
“You lost him, didn’t you?” Minseok guessed.  
  
“I knew it!” Jongdae sprung up.   
  
“Please don’t tell Junmyeon, I will do anything, anything!” Yifan begged.  
  
After agreeing to buy dinner for a week plus do Minseok, Luhan, and Jongdae’s share of chores for two, a promise was made. Junmyeon was to never know about the hours Sehun was missing.   
  
“Who knew a freaking chipmunk could be so much work,” Yifan muttered as he headed for his room.  
  
“Hey! That is Sehun you are talking about!” Yixing followed after him, explaining how no matter what shape or form or animal a friend took it was still a friend and friendship was important.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan’s chipmunk sitting shift passed uneventfully, other than the fact he was stuck in the downstairs living room because Minseok didn’t want Chiphun to mess up the room they shared. They both bunked down in sleeping bags and watched reruns of Seinfeld, remembering to feed Sehun a carrot or two (amid much arguing if chipmunks ate carrots) before bed.   
  
In the morning Chanyeol’s shift began, and by design Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had the following shifts. They were all three drama majors and would be at theater practice most of the day - Chiphun in tow.  
  
“Don’t even think about taking him out of the cage,” Kyungsoo wagged his finger in Chanyeol’s face and then did the same to Baekhyun. “We can’t lose him.”  
  
“You mean like Yifan did?” Baekhyun asked. When the other two men gave him a puzzled look he shrugged. “Minseok told me.”  
  
“Exactly, so we don’t lose him.” Kyungsoo carried the cage from the share house to campus, careful to keep it covered against the elements. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had rushed ahead, eager to get to the theater early to win the professor’s favor.  
  
“I know this must be weird for you,” Kyungsoo mused towards the cage. “But I wanted to let you know if you ever need to talk, or bark, or whatever it is you do now, I am here for you.”  
  
Kyungsoo prided himself on being the responsible one, a good friend and a polite human being. Which is exactly why, a half an hour later, he found himself wearing a dress while staring down center stage at his two roommates.   
  
“You look cute!” Chanyeol flashed a thumbs up.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed and smoothed down the front of his floral print dress. “I fail to see how I can play Curly and Curley’s wife?”  
  
“It is temporary, Mr. Do. After Jinwoo returns from break you shall only have to play Curley’s wife.” The drama professor, Dr. Kim please-call-me-Heechul, yelled up from his seat in the empty auditorium.   
  
Kyungsoo was still trying to figure out how Chanyeol and Baekhyun landed the lead roles in the drama department’s production of Of Mice and Men while he was stuck playing the flirtatious wife of an angry man. Apparently it really did pay to get to the theater early, because the small production was already cast by the time Kyungsoo stumbled in with Sehun’s cage.  
  
“I know who is right for a part with a glance alone,” is how Heechul liked to cast his students and this time was no different.   
  
Kyungsoo rehearsed his lines, having already memorized a good deal of the play since they had been studying it nonstop for the last few weeks. Chanyeol read his part, the misunderstood Lennie, while Baekhyun played George. They slipped into their roles, becoming immersed in the story, quickly forgetting about Chiphun.  
  
Until Chanyeol made a suggestion, that is. “Hey, Sehun could play the dog or the mouse or both.”  
  
Baekhyun yelled out his agreement while Kyungsoo bit back an urge to explain why having their roommate, who had turned into a chipmunk, act in a play when he wasn’t even a drama major was a bad idea.  
  
“Sehun?” Too late, Heechul had heard. “Who is that?”  
  
“Our-”  
  
“Pet!” Baekhyun finished, pointing towards the cage.  
  
“Ohhh, a live little creature to add to the atmosphere. I like it!”  
  
Kyungsoo tried to protest but Heechul would have none of it. Chanyeol grabbed Chiphun and read his lines, letting the small animal err college student act as the puppy / mouse as needed.   
  
“A natural!” Heechul exclaimed when they were done with the fifth rehearsal that day.  
  
“Sehun, when you change back you can switch your major!” Chanyeol held up the chipmunk and grinned.   
  
On the walk back from campus Kyungsoo once again offered to take Sehun’s cage, letting the other two go ahead as he had a heart to heart with his youngest roommate / chipmunk.  
  
“Sehun, I know acting might not be your thing so I don’t want you to feel pressured. I want you to do what you love to do, not what Chanyeol and Baekhyun want you to do.”  
  
Chiphun squeaked in response.  
  
Kyungsoo had to hold back, lest he let a tear slip from his eye. For the first time since he had met Sehun they were really connecting, really bonding and it was an emotional experience.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin had the next chipmunk sitting shift, which didn’t start until after Baekhyun had cuddled the creature for almost an hour - protesting that “Chanyeol and Soo hogged him the whole day!” When he finally let Sehun go Jongin was half asleep, bored from waiting and too lazy to do anything else.  
  
He put Chiphun back in his cage and turned on the television, landing on a fashion show that was more background noise than actual entertainment.   
  
The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes, his limbs stiff and head foggy. Realizing he must have fallen asleep he immediately sat up and looked into the cage, hoping that Chiphun was alright.   
  
“Crap, he’s gone.” Jongin panicked, suddenly considering that his friend may have turned back into human form. “How could we have put him in a tiny cage knowing he might shift?!” Jongin wailed.  
  
“He’s in here!” Tao shouted from somewhere down the long hall.  
  
Jongin instantly relaxed once he knew Chiphun was unharmed (or he assumed he was unharmed, otherwise Tao would be hardcore freaking out). He took his time getting to Tao’s room, stopping to stretch and grab a banana milk.  
  
“What do you think?” Tao held up Sehun as Jongin entered the room, proudly showing off whatever the hell he had been doing.  
  
“You made him clothes?” Jongin couldn’t believe it. Chiphun was now wearing black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
“Yep. Thought we should at least protect his modesty.” Tao patted Sehun on the head. “Plus how boring to not wear clothes. Think of the lack of variety.”  
  
Jongin had to admit the tiny chipmunk clothes looked nice. Tao had really done well with the fit and cut of the clothing.   
  
“What do you think about getting his ears pierced?” Tao wondered aloud.  
  
“Ummm…”  
  
“Hey, isn’t it my turn to watch him anyway? Why am I even asking you?” Tao deposited the chipmunk in his front pocket and went to grab a hat from his closet. “We’ll be back later.”  
  
“Tao, I don’t think you should pierce his ears when he can’t say no.” Jongin had a feeling when Sehun turned back into human form he would have a few choice words about having his ears pierced without his consent.   
  
“He’ll thank me,” Tao insisted, pulling out a black cap from his closet.  
  
“Or kill you.”  
  
“I’M HOME!” A loud, familiar shout echoed down the hall, causing Tao and Jongin to look at each other, look at Chiphun, and then promptly shouted back “In here!”  
  
Junmyeon wandered in, looking tired and slightly annoyed.   
  
“How was the class?” Jongin asked as Tao once again showed off his handiwork, holding the dressed chipmunk up for Junmyeon to see.  
  
“Hmm,” Junmyeon grunted. He reached for Sehun. “He looks nice, Tao.”  
  
“Thanks.” Tao beamed.  
  
Junmyeon scratched behind Sehun’s ears for a little while, looking dazed or preoccupied, Jongin wasn’t sure which.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Jongin asked, knowing Junmyeon well enough to see that something was clearly off.  
  
“No,” He sighed, taking Chiphun from Tao. “Just tired. It’s late, I will put him to bed in our room.”  
  
Jongin watched him go, wondering what might be the problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I realize that I never even told you when you were a human, but your friendship means so, so much to me. Even if I harp on you about homework and grades and -” Junmyeon wiped his tears, “I really value you as a friend.”  
  
Sehun sat on Junmyeon’s bed, his head tilting to one side and then the other as Junmyeon openly wept.   
  
“I didn’t think about it until today, how much I regret not saying. How much I regret not doing. How I won’t have a chance now that you are a chipmuuuuunkkkk,” Junmyeon wailed, the tears streaming as he bemoaned lost opportunities.   
  
“Sehun - you are my best friend.” Junmyeon collapsed his head on the bed, his body wracked with sobs. “You being a chipmunk won’t change that.”  
  
When the bedroom door opened Junmyeon turned away, embarrassed. He tried to hide his tear stained face from whoever had decided to wander in - probably Tao or Jongin checking to make sure he was alright.  
  
“Go away,” he muttered glumly.  
  
“Why are you crying and why is there a chipmunk dressed in clothes sitting on your bed?”  
  
Junmyeon whirled around, not believing his ears. “Sehun?!”  
  
Sehun stood in the doorway, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a curious expression on his face. “I was gone for two days and you already lost it?”  
  
“Is it really you?! How?” Junmyeon looked from the chipmunk to Sehun to the chipmunk. The animal was definitely still there even with Sehun standing in the doorway. “Is he your animal familiar?” Junmyeon asked, hitting upon the only viable explanation.  
  
“Wow, you really have lost it. Hey, you didn’t find any time during the last two days to fix the window screen? Wow, so lazy,” Sehun deadpanned as he dropped his backpack on his bed.  
  
“Window...screen?” Junmyeon followed Sehun’s gaze towards the window closest to his bed. It was open, as was usual during the warmer months. What he had failed to notice, apparently, was a gaping hole in the screen. A hole big enough for an animal to get in…an animal like a chipmunk.  
  
Junmyeon shifted his eyes back and forth, feeling like he was on the precipice of a discovery. “Sehun...where were you the last couple of days?”  
  
“I felt like going to the beach after my math test, as a reward. I stayed with my parents, vegged, let them feed me. Whhhhy?”  
  
Junmyeon chuckled. “No, reason.” Suddenly he realized that the chipmunk he had just confessed to was in fact a chipmunk and not his roommate in animal form. There was a chipmunk on his bed. A disgusting, dirty little animal smack dab in his sleeping sanctuary.   
  
He pulled his sleeves over his hands and with as much courage as he could muster he picked up the chipmunk and ran past Sehun. He made into the living room, past Tao and Jongin who were busy whispering about Sehun’s return, and down the stairs. He opened the door and set the chipmunk on the ground, slamming it shut after him.   
  
When he returned to the living room he found Jongin and Tao staring at him, wide eyed and confused.   
  
“Sehun is back...” Junmyeon scratched the back of his neck, feeling super awkward.   
  
“We see that,” Jongin did not look amused.  
  
“So are you saying the chipmunk wasn’t Sehun?” Tao looked confused.   
  
Junmyeon nodded, motioning for the two to be quiet as Sehun wandered into the room.  
  
“I cut up a good pair of jeans for you!” Tao stood up, his hands balled into fists as he confronted Sehun over what piece of his own clothing he had lost to fashion the tiny chipmunk clothing.  
  
“You did?” Sehun looked puzzled.  
  
Tao pushed past him, stalking into his room and slamming the door.  
  
“So what did I miss around here? Seems like you have all gone a little nuts.” Sehun plopped down on the sofa.  
  
“Oh, you know, the usual stuff.” Junmyeon pulled out his cell and sent a group message as he talked, letting the others know that Sehun had returned and was most definitely not a chipmunk nor was he ever a chipmunk.   
  
“Is that a bug?!” Sehun pointed towards tiny insect that was on the arm of the sofa. Junmyeon watched in horror as it jumped onto Jongin.  
  
“Junmyeon, I think we have fleas,” Jongin calmly got up from the sofa. He paused for a moment before contorting his body in a frenzy of scratching.   
  
Junmyeon nodded, too dumbfounded by everything to answer.   
  
“I am going back to my parents, call me when your flea problem is solved.” Sehun grabbed his backpack and left.  
  
Junmyeon watched as his phone lit up again and again with responses from his roommates. He collapsed onto the sofa and laughed maniacally at the entire chain of events.   
  
_10: 21 PM  
  
Yifan: But I liked him better that way OTL  
  
10:22 PM  
  
Yixing: So does that mean dreams really do come true?_  
  
 _10:24 PM  
  
Chanyeol: Dude WTF does that even mean? So, um, kind of a weird question but did you keep the chipmunk cause we kind of cast him in a play ^^  
  
10:24 PM  
  
Kyungsoo: Shut up Chanyeol  
  
10:26 PM  
  
Jongdae: Shit - I think I need to go get vaccinated against rabies now  
_  
 _10:29 PM  
  
Luhan: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
10:29 PM  
  
Tao: :`( rip my favorite jeans  
  
10:35 PM  
  
Baekhyun: Um, I am totally not making this up but I just saw a chipmunk dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt run past the theater building….  
  
1:05 AM  
  
Minseok: Wait what_


End file.
